nomad_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
Compass
"Compass" is the ninth episode of Nomad of Nowhere. It premiered to Rooster Teeth FIRST members on August 31, 2018 and was released to the public on September 7, 2018. Synopsis The chase is on! Nomad and Skout do their best to lose Toro's Champion, but he's always hot on their heels somehow. Toth begins to employ some morally gray tactics to get information on her search. Nomad must decide if he should keep running. Summary The Nomad and Skout run from Governor Toro's champion in the desert. The desert heat overwhelms Skout, and she tells the Nomad she is unsure of how much further she can travel. As he is the wanted one, the Nomad suggests they part ways, but Skout refuses, intent on bringing him in to Don Paragon and showing that she is not a screw-up. The Nomad enchants a rope to help them scale a large rock face, but the champion continues chasing them. Skout suggests heading into nearby mines to evade him. Toth comes across the train station the Nomad and Skout just left. The wrecked train approaches, and the passengers disembark. Toth begins to forcefully ask questions to the group and is initially rebuffed, but she eventually learns that Toro's champion chased the Nomad into the desert, along with a girl. Skout and The Nomad arrive at an abandoned camp outside the mines where Skout collapses from exhaustion. The Nomad attempts to retrieve water from a nearby pump, but he is unsuccessful. As he searches, Skout repairs the pump, and collapses after pumping out a small amount of water. The Nomad returns with a canteen, and the two rest as Skout drinks and reminisces about her childhood, then ending up at the Oasis and eventually becoming Toth's spittoon girl. The champion interrupts, having caught up with them. After introducing himself, he attacks the pair and forces them into a well, then cutting the rope they hang from and sending them into the cavern below. Nomad and Skout are separated and begin searching for a way out. Skout comes across the champion, who found his way down into the caverns and is consulting a compass, which points to anything possessing magic. It indicates the rope the Nomad enchanted earlier so the champion destroys the rope and resumes his search. The Nomad explores and comes across a minecart track and turntable inside the mines. The champion ambushes him, intent on beating him into submission, soon chasing him into the chasm below the turntable. As he prepares to finish off the Nomad, Skout, having found her way to the minecart tracks, pushes a cart into the champion and sends him falling into the chasm. As Skout celebrates her victory, Red Manuel ambushes her and the Nomad, having followed the champion in hopes of stealing the Nomad from him. He admits his surprise at Skout finishing the man off, but he demands she surrender the Nomad to him. Skout defends the Nomad, claiming he has done nothing wrong and has been trying to help people, saying that turning him in to Don Paragon would be a terrible mistake. Red Manuel acts moved by her speech, but he laughs as he reveals his true plan of killing Skout and apprehending the Nomad. He laughs at the fact that his original lie is now an established truth and shoots at Skout. Before the bullet gets to her, the Nomad pushes her out of the way. The bullet strikes the Nomad in the chest. He collapses beside Skout, who is shocked by what just happened. Transcript }} Character Appearances *Nomad *Skout *The Champion *Toth *Santi *Jethro *Null *Red Manuel Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes